You Are MY Sunshine
by MichelleAndShirley'sPage
Summary: CAMP ROCK is being closed down! Now, Shane, Nate, and Jason are going to do something. With the help of their girlfriends and Love Meaghan Smith herself! AUDITIONS NEEDED FOR GIRLFRIENDS OF CONNECT 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! It's Shirlz, and I'm starting a new story! It's on my "Story List", so go check it out! This is a OCxOC story, with a splash of OCxNate, OCxShane, and OCxJason story, but I need auditions for the pairings for Connect 3 band memebers, so please leave a review and audition! :-)**

**P.S.- This is a story that I finally have time for. A little. Forgive me if I have TONS of mistakes like I do for "Dance me if you can", but I promise I will fix it. So, bare with me! :-D**

**R&R PLZ!**

**-Shirlz.

* * *

**

_"Congratulations! It's a girl!" exclaimed Doctor Jennifer Stuart as she handed Mrs. Smith a small bundle wrapped in a baby blue towel._

_"Ooohhh," cooed Mrs. Smith. "She's beautiful!"_

_"What do you want to name her?" asked Mrs. Smith's husband._

_"Hmmmm..." thought Mrs. Smith. "I got it."_

_"What is it?" asked Jennifer, the doctor and long time friend._

_"Love. Love Meaghan Smith."_

_"Of course, everybody has to." chuckled Mr. Smith. Mrs. Smith would've whacked him, but she didn't want to let go of Love and she was too weak._

_"And hopefully everybody will." smiled Mrs. Smith._

* * *

**14 years later**

* * *

"MOM! WHERE'S MY PURPLE SHIRT?!" called Love from her bedroom.

"ummm...I don't know, honey! Check the laundry basket!" replied her mother.

Love groaned and stomped towards the laundry basket full of clean, washed clothes. Surely enough, there was her favorite shirt.

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Love as she hugged the babydoll. "I love you, shirt!"

"Hmmm. Talking to inanimate objects again, Love?" asked her younger sister, Belle.

"Shut up, Belle." Love said, rolling her green eyes. "I _have_ to wear this shirt. Riley's going to be in the Autumn Festival today, so I have to look perfect." She walked towards her vanity and took out a pink, glittery scrunchie. Oh, pink! Her favorite color! She tied up her shoulder-length dirty blond hair. Love was really pretty, and she knew it. Belle on the other hand was not ugly, but not attractive. But neither sisters reached beautiful, which was fair to each of them.

"Oh, please." Now Belle rolled her identical green eyes. "Riley doesn't even know you exist!"

Love turned to Belle. "What do you mean? Everyone loves me."

"Yeah, that's why your head is so big." Belle joked, running her hand through her strawberry blond hair that reached her chin.

"Whatever, Belle." Love said. "Just get ready. You HAVE to be there."

"Why do I have to go?" Belle asked,

"Because, you need to make me look cooler enough to be noticed." Love said, like ti was obvious.

"No. I'm not going to do it." Belle said, confidently.

"Fine." Love said, slipping on her pink skirt. "Do whatever you want."

"I will." Belle said as she walked toward's Love's full-length mirror to examine her pores.

"Belle Linda Smith! Can you NOT do that here? I need that mirror!" Love said, jumping up.

Belle rolled her eyes. "You need every mirror." And, with tha said, Belle walked out.

"Oh, my gosh! He's here!" exclaimed Love, clutching onto her best friend, Gretchen, for dear life. Gretchen sighed.

"Love, you look fine." Gretchen reassured. "Now, go and talk to him!" Love took a deep breath.

"Okay, I can do this, I can do this." Love kept muttering to herself.

"Yes, you can. Now move it!" Gretchen gave her a push. Love stumbled towards Riley, but he caught her.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked,

"Yeah" anwered Love.

Riley was gorgeous, of course, And with being the hottest boy in school, every girl wanted him. He had curly dark hair with blue eyes.

"Well, be careful next time." he said, smiling. Love gazed into his eyes.

"O-Okay, thanks" Love stuttered.

"Hey, um, a bunch of my friends and I are going to eat. Want to join us?" he asked.

"Yeah! Of course!" replied Love.

"Okay, c'mon." chuckled Riley as he took Love's hand.

Love blushed.

* * *

"Camp Rock is getting closed down?!" exclaimed Shane. He and Mitchie parted ways after she moved to Florida. They haven't seen eachother since.

"Yes, unfortunately, no one is interested this year. And the year before, and before." explained Mr. Brown, Shan'es uncle.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" asked Nate. Jason just stood there, eye wide, mouth hung.

"Well, you can...Oh, hold on." Shan'es uncle's phone rang. He answered.

"Hello? Yes. Oh, fantastic! I'm sure they'll be delighted to see them, Okay, bye."

"What was that?" asked Shane impatiently.

"Well," started Mr. Brown. "Your girlfriends are coming back from New York."

Shane, Nate, and Jason grinned.

"Really?" exclaimed Nate.

"Dude," Jason said. "Didn't he just say they were coming back?" Nate gave him a look.

"Okay, guys. We have to make this big." Shane said. "And we also need their help."

* * *

**OKAY! So, what did you think? Let me know in REVIEW! Oh, and here's some clear-up:**

**Camp Rock is being closed down forever. Connect 3's girlfriends are coming back from New York. They met when Mitchie left and they arrived to Camp Rock two years ago.**

**R&R!**

-SHIRLZ


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Thanks for all those who reviewed! They are VERY apprecitaed! Okay, and the winner for Shane's Girl is...

**nrisley19892007! Though, if you want to change it to another one, please do tell.**

**And the winner for Nate's girl is...**

**Ole Miss Chick**

**And the winner for Jason's girl is...**

**TemptingTemptation1227**

**Okay! Um, well, I will include you guys in the next chapter! Sorry for the late review! Alright, here we go! Chapter 2!**

**R&R!**

**-Shirlz**

**BTW, alright, since Michelle told you guys her real name (which is Michaela by the way, if y'all don't know that), I'll tell you mine. Hi, I'm Karen. But, seriously, call me Shirlz. Or Shirley, whichever you prefer.**

* * *

"Oh...oh...OH!" exclaimed Belle as Love explained to her for the 5th time about what happened to her and Riley yesterday.

"Yeeeesss, B." Love sighed. "He and I went to eat with his friends, and we talked about a lot! We got to know each other really well. We talked and talked and talked..."

"Love!" exclaimed Belle, getting impatient.

"And, our faces got closer-I have no idea how that happened-and, his friends were cheering, "KISS! KISS! KISS!". So, guess what?"

"You kissed?" guessed Belle, raising a strawberry blond eyebrow.

"YES! Well, it was just a peck, but still! It was like fireworks. FIREWORKS!" Love sighed dreamily.

"Well, at least you got a boyfriend." muttered Belle.

"Yup. And, we're going on another date. Ugh, and I have absolutely no idea what to wear!" Love shook her head.

"Oh, so when's the date?" asked Belle.

"Umm..." Love checked her watch. Yes, her watch and not her calender, "in 30 minutes."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Belle. Love jumped in surprise.

"What?" asked Love.

"In **30 minutes**!?" Belle got up from the floor she was sitting on. "Why the heck are you still sitting here for? GOSH! YOU ARE SOOOO-"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Love stood up as well. "Well, if you haven't asked me what happened, I wouldn't have to waste my time talking to you about it!"

"You would've told me anyway!" Belle shouted.

"Yeah! You're right, but you're too stupid not to get it!" Love shouted back. Belle gasped.

"WELL! I'm sooo out of here!" Belle stomped out of Love's small bedroom. **(A/N: Yes, the house is small because Love and Belle's parents are NOT in a good time with money.) **Love rolled her eyes at her sister.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE TO STOMP OUT OF MY OWN ROOM!" Love shouted after her. Crap...she thought. That was LAME! Ugh! Love shook her blond head. She walked to her dresser and opened one drawer. She pulled out a white tank top with blue glittery swirls. Then, she took out a denim blue skirt with a light blue ruffle.

She took off her pajamas and changed into her outfit. Satisfied, she took out a shoebox. She opened the lid of the shoebox and took out a new pair of white sandals she had bought for her 13th birthday, but was never able to wear. She slipped her feet in the sandals, surprised that they still fit. She checked herself in the mirror. I look pretty good, she thought to herself.

Love checked her watch again. 12:45. Wow, she took fifteen minutes to change? Wooooowwww.

"OOoooh!" She snapped her fingers. "Makeup!" She rushed to her vanity and took out a makeup kit. She took out pink lipgloss and dabbed it carefully on her thin lips. Next, she took out pale blue eyeshadow and smudged some on her eyelids. And finally, Love took out a tube of mascara and used them on her blond eyelashes. BAM! Her lashes were fierce. She smacked her lips together-Mmmmmmppah!-and she was ready. Oh, she thought, one more thing! She opened a small jewelry box sitting on her vanity table and took out a blue jeweled bracelet her grandmother made for her.

Love flipped her hair. Suddenly her cellphone rang. She looked at the Caller ID and squealed.

"EEP! It's Riley!" she exclaimed to herself. She flipped her phone open. "Riley?"

"Hi, erm, Love?"

"Yeah?" Love pressed.

"Um, sorry, but I have to cancel our date because-"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Love. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

"Please, Love, just let me explain..." His voice sounded pleading, yet sad.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Love closed the phone and huffed.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, RILEY! UGH!! RUINS EVERYTHING!" Love began trashing everything in her room in anger.

"LIFE IS SUCH A BITCH!" And with that, Love threw the snowglobe that Riley had given to her the day before, and the glass shattered into pieces...the liquid and figures sprawled all over the floor...Figures of a boy and girl, holding each other lovingly...

Should this mean something?

* * *

**--**

"He did **what**!?" exclaimed Gretchen as Love sniffled on the other line of the phone.

"Yeah, he just canceled on my at the last minute. I mean, how bogus is that? He's just so...so..." Love trailed off miserably. Gretchen sighed.

"Well, you could at least give him a chance to explain," sugested Gretchen.

"I don't know, I just...I was too frustrated. I mean, I thought canceling was old-school. I thought no one did that anymore." Love took a tissue and wiped new tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Welcome to the real world, Love." Gretchen muttered.

"I thought he liked me," said Love. She then blew noisily into her tissue.

"He likes you! Everyone likes you! I mean, hello, you've been the most popular girl in Clarks Middle School since fifth grade!" explained Gretchen to Love, the way Love had explained the events of her and Riley to Belle.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." muttered Love. Then, she giggled. "Okay, I guess that's true."

Gretchen shook her head. "You know what you have to do? Payback. That's the only way to do it,"

"Yeah,"

"And I know just the person," grinned Gretchen.

"So do I," said Love. "And, oh, I can't bleieve I'm saying this, but...we need Belle's help."

"Yeah, well- Oh, hold up! MTV's on!" squealed Gretchen.

"Cool, I'll turn it on, too," Love said and took her remote control and turned on the small TV in her small room.

Nevaeh Watts, the spokesperson for MTV's new session: Rock It Up With Stars of the Century was on.

_"Today, we have devastating news," said Nevaeh._

"Uh, can you believe her fakey-blond look?" shuddered Love.

"Shh!" excalimed Gretchen. "Listen,"

_"As you know, there is an awesome all-rock camp called Camp Rock!"_

Love and Gretchen gasped. They loved hearing new about Camp Rock ever since Connect 3 went there. But, this was too obvious. Really they had gasped in a "no-duh" fashion.

_"But, sadly, it's going to close down. Apparently, no one showed up and wanted to rock it out this summer! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a shame. Members of Connect 3, which are Shane Grey, Nate, and Jason, are doing anything they can to help. But, apparently, as hard as they try, no one wants to offer their musical talent this year-"_

Love couldn't hear anymore, for she had turned off the TV.

"How can they do this?!" cried Love.

"I don't know, they are so cruel!" exclaimed Gretchen.

"Right? I mean, ugh! It's just soo..." Love shook her head furiously.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Gretchen exclaimed after a moment of blood-boiling silence.

"Do tell,"

"Well, they said Connect 3 needed help right? Well, c'mon! Let's help them! We can go to Camp Rock this weekend and get people to go there!" Gretchen smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna do that?" asked Love. "I mean, our parents are all on vacation that weekend, and we're stuck with babysitters. And, besides, Camp Rock is, like, 15 miles away from here!"

"Oh, this is perfect to test my runaway skills!"

"Huh?" questioned Love.

"Well, you see," Gretchen explained slowly, "I've drew out this runaway-form-sitters plan just in case. And this is a perfect opportunity to use it!"

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" asked Love.

"Absolutely," said Gretchen. "I memorized every step of the blocks. I can run away blindfolded,"

"Okay, let's do this!" exclaimed Lvoe excitedly.

"Yay!"

* * *

--

"Well?" asked Shane. "Where are they?"

"Calm down, dude," said Nate. "They'll be here.

"Yeah, dude. Calm down." said Jason, even though he was just as impatient. Suddenly, the band members of Connect 3 saw what they've been waiting for for the past 20 minutes. Three girls walked out of the terminal. One of them had layered dark brown curly hair with almond shaped brown eyes. Another one of them had black wavy hair with honey green colored eyes. And, the last one had dark brown curly hair as well with hazel eyes. She was bespectacled.

"Noe!" exclaimed Shane.

"Rebecca!" exclaimed Jason,

"Anna!" exclaimed Nate.

"Hey!" the three girls chorused. They hugged each other individually.

"How was Hawaii?" asked Jason.

"Great!" exclaimed Rebecca. "We went to a LOT of shopping, too! Oh, speaking of shopping, we bought you souvenieres!"

"Thanks," said Nate, "But you didn't have to,"

"But we wanted to," said Anna, grinning.

"Yeah, so pipe down and we'll give you our gifts!" giggled Noelani.

"Great, but can we do it later? There's a reason that we wanted you here," Shane said,

"'Cuz you wanted to see us?" said Noelani.

"Yes, ofcourse. But, something else." said Nate.

"What?" the three girls said in unison.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain..." trailed off Shane.

"Why don't we tell them when we're waiting for the limo?" suggested Jason. Everyone looked at him. That was smart. Really.

"O-Okay, then." said Anna. "Weird..."

"Yeah." agreed Rebecca. The six of them went to wait for the limo. They sat in the waiting room.

"Well, the second reason why we called you here was because..." Nate started.

"...Because Camp Rock is being closed down," finished Jason. Nate looked at him.

"Hey, I could've said that." he said.

"Then why didn't'cha?" asked Jason with a "no-duh" look on his face.

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Anna. "Why?"

"Well, because..." trailed off Nate.

"...Because there aren't a lot of people in Camp Rock this year," finished Jason...again.

"Dude," said Nate.

"What?" asked Jason, rolling his eyes. Nate shook his head.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Anyway, we need your help. It seems as though a lot of people are not up for music. And that's what Camp Rock's all about. To let all your musical inspiration float. I mean, come on, everyone has a talent."

"Yeah, of course," agreed Rebecca. "But, how are we going to help?"

"You guys have to hand out flyers, set up posters, give out pamplets, do whatever it takes to attract people and remind them that camp Rock is where their summer should be," said Shane.

"What about you guys?" asked Anna.

"We'll be looking for more sponsers. That means we'll be taking a break from the music business until Camp Rock has its own," explained Shane.

"Okay," said Noelani. "I'll do it."

"Me too," said Rebecca.

"Me three," Anna said.

"Me four!" said Jason. Everyone laughed and got up, since the limo finally arrived.

* * *

Love sighed as she sat down at the dinner table with her parents and her sister, Belle.

"I'm starved." she muttered, picking up her fork and stabbed her salad. She put the lettuce in her mouth.

"Since when aren't you? Pig..." muttered Belle annoyed.

"Hey! I heard that!" cried Love.

"You were supposed to!" cried back Belle.

"Enough!" said Mrs. Smith. "Now, settle down or you're grounded for the weekend."

'Shoot,' thought Love, 'that means I can't go out to Camp Rock.'

"Sorry, mother. It won't happen again." said Love, sweetly. She sat in silence for a few more minutes, then decided to get up.

"May I be excused?" she asked.

"But, sweetie," said Mr. Smith, "you barely touched your dinner."

"I'm not that hungry anymore," said Love. "Can you bring up the leftovers?"

Mrs. Smith nodded. "Sure, hon." Love smiled gratefully. She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.

She sighed deeply and lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes for a moment, then reopened them and turned to her side. She reached down and opened the drawer of her bedtable and took out an old, wrinkled paper. It was a page of lyrics to the song 'This is Me' from the new pop/rockstar Mitchie Torres. Love began singing softly to herself.

_'I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say  
But I had this dream bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, It's time to let you know  
To let you know..._

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way..._

_This is real this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine one me  
Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me.'_

Love smiled softly at herself. This was her favorite song. She wanted the song to explain her life, but she wasn't there just yet. This was her favorite song forever and for always...

And nothing could top that.

* * *

**Wow, longest chapter I've ever written in my life, lol. So, R&R! Okay, so I lied. The new characters (which are not mine) showed up in this chapter. YAY! lol. So, please review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Shirlz**


End file.
